Blue ribbon
by Strikersky
Summary: Sesshomaru is still looking for Naraku but what are his true reason's to finding him. But soon he meet's a girl on his way but what does Naraku want with her and why? SesshomaruxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Everyone its Strikersky like to say hows it going I've been having an off day hope you like my fanfiction anyway**

**Please remember I do not own Inuyasha so enjoy.**

Long ago in the feudal era lived a girl with pure white hair, blue tips, and she had blue eye that would make the sky envious, she had the look of a 15 year old she wore a blue kimono short to her knees and long sleeves. It made it easy to run in. Ever since she was young she had been on the run from a demon named Naraku. Her name was Sora and since she was half demon no ha accepted her as human or demon so she was always alone. She walked in the woods she was used to being on guard by now. She saw in the middle of the field Naraku with his long black hair, human appearance, and blood red eyes that reminded her of a spider. "What do you want Naraku?" She growled angrily. "What else than you." "No I'm never going with you!" "Persistent as always. I get tired of waiting." "I'll take my leave for now…" She then saw in the distance a man with long white hair, white and red kimono, and gold eyes, and last a white fur that draped him. "Oh Milord what are you doing here?" He didn't answer but the look in his eyes was enough to kill someone he ran in a blinding speed seven to a demon and attacked. "I'm sorry I have no time to waste" Naraku attacked him. He was sliced in half but it was only hiding the fact that it was a mud puppet. She was about to take her leave when she felt and stern arm grip hers. "What do you want?" "Naraku what did he want with you?" He said calmly. "Nothing he just comes and goes no leave me alone!" "Hm…What could he want with a half demon. Something snapped. "Let go!" He stopped her once more to take in what he had heard and wonder. But seeing how the noise was getting to him he lifted her up and began to carry her. "Hey let go!" He didn't listen of course and she was brought with the silent dog demon... Once he had put her down he said "Don't try to escape I can kill you… if I must." The look in his eyes made her believe he was serious (This man is serous.) She followed him when he said "Tell me what's your me?" "Why should I tell you anything?" He ignored the comment and said "Tell me your name?" It was an order this time. She didn't answer he gave her the same look as he had given Naraku. She returned the stare looking straight in his eyes "I don't have to tell you anything!" "Pretty brave girl…" "Fine then tells me your name and then I'll tell you mine." "Sesshomaru." "Sora"

A month later she was still traveling with Sesshomaru why do I travel with you?" "Because Naraku want's you." "So I'm just some tool for you to see Naraku!" He didn't answer "Ugh! You jerk!" She then ran but Sesshomaru caught her before she could run. He took her into a firm grip and led them into a grassy field. "No!" He didn't seem to care He looked into the distance and saw Naraku. "Hello lord Sesshomaru…What is that girl nothing like that human girl Rin or the demon imp? Jaken?" Sesshomaru drew his sword only to find out it was another mud puppet he put the sword away. "Who is Rin?" "…" "And Jaken?" She ran up to him gripping his sleeve. "Please…" "Rin a little girl and Jaken he was a follower they both died by Naraku's hand." "Is that why you want to kill him?" "Tell me where are your parents?" Sora looked away to hide her coming tears. "They died…" "By Naraku?" "Yes…" She was crying remembering she fell on her knees and Sesshomaru walked forward and wiped her tears. (What is it that I like about this girl why is it I do not want to see her cry?) He then kneeled down and kissed her on the lips she began to struggle at his grip. (Why'd he do that? I have to get away.) Sesshomaru held her close. (If I don't do something now she'll run for it.) He kissed her a final time the made it more passionate than the first. She finally felt him part. "Promise me Sora." "Huh?" "I know you'll always try to escape and you might on day so say you promise not to escape." "I-I can't-""That's not the right answer now is it." She couldn't stand it anymore she wanted to be away from him and said "Fine I'll stay." "Good he said kissing her cheek. (I 'can't believe what I just said.) Sesshomaru smirked. As he had gotten what he wanted and he would now realize why he wanted her." Sora sighed and followed him.

The next day she was staring at the river Sesshomaru had told her to wait there. (I can't believe I said I would stay Dang it!) She threw a giant rock in the river that she herself shouldn't have been able to carry. She heard a chuckle. She yelled "Shut UP" He walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek he sensed something and it was coming from the rumbling water. He blocked the attack from the snake demon and held her in his arms "You there stay away from the river!" "Shut up you stupid lizard!" "Insolence" It tried to attack them but Sesshomaru attacked she looked away then n noticed Sesshomaru was injured she took his hand in hers and said "I'm sorry." She began to lick the wound. "What are-""If you leave it uncleaned it it'll get infected." He then put his lips on hers and she knew he tasted the blood from her lips…

The next day she was walking by Sesshomaru she had wondered why he had stopped... She said "Sesshomaru?" "Hide now." "Okay" She hid in a nearby tree only to see some people. One had white hair, dog ears, gold eyes, and a dirty red kimono. There was a girl with black hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a strange outfit that was green and white. Another guy had short black hair tied back, purple robes; with a yellow staff she could only guess he was a monk... A woman with a giant boomerang for a weapon, black hair tie back, and she had a small cat demon in her hands. The last was a little raccoon dog? No a fox with brown hair and green eyes. The man with the dog ears approached Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? And why do you smell lie a half demon?" "What's it too you little brother?" (Wait did he say brother.) She almost fell out of the tree. The guy had a sword into what looked like a fang. They began to fight.

Sora was so into their battle that she didn't notice that they were getting closer to her till she saw the monk say "What are you doing here?" "Eh..?" She jumped down Sesshomaru saw her. He growled slightly. The monk gripped her. "Hey quit pulling!" Sesshomaru looked and the dog demon said "Don't look away!" The last thing she remembered was getting hit very hard on the neck and she fell over.

When Sora was just waking up she looked around to see she was in a hut. (Where-?) Then she saw the man who was fight with Sesshomaru? "What do you want?" "The dog demon said "What were you doing with Sesshomaru?"!" She shrugged only making him madder. "Don't play coy!" The girl said "Calm down Inuyasha! I'm so sorry my name is Kagome this is Inuyasha his bark is much worse than his bite." "I'm Sango said the girl with the black hair. "I'm Miroku. Excuse me miss would you do the honour of bearing my child?" Sora of course punched him he fell quit a distant away. Sango had said "Impressive." "My name is Shippo what's yours?" "….Its Sora" She looked at Inuyasha "He's your brother?" Kagome said "They don't have a good relationship." She nodded then said "Figures…" "Please tell us what you were doing with him." "I don't know…" In that one sentence they knew she wasn't going to say anymore.

It was a week later Sesshomaru took his time in retrieving her she was never left alone and finally a demon began to attack the village she was in the outskirts of the village when Kagome left her. She had still never given them any answers about Sesshomaru and that was when she saw him. "Sora lets go." "Sure" He pulled her into a kiss before leaving and she didn't resist him for she had missed him. She had held his hand.

It was another week later she was peacefully on Sesshomaru's arm's and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind he put a hand carefully around her only to realize it was causing her to wake up. She moved (Look's like she's going to wake… She's kind cute asleep.) She woke up looking up and Sesshomaru kissed her on the lips. "Ready to go?" "Yeah…"She kinda smiled but returned to reality saying "Yes."

It was another few days later she was resting in Sesshomaru's arm' as he patted her head in a soothing manor but he felt something was coming and woke her up... "Sora lets o wake up." She looked at him sleepily as he grabbed her hand and ran. (Is Naraku coming if so why now?) He ran "Sesshomaru?" "Stay calm." But it was too late he was there. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru…Sora…" "What do you want?" Sora said. "What else?" Sesshomaru held her close. "So it seems you've gotten close to her remember what happen with your parents you wouldn't want that to happen again now would you?" She froze trying to forget again." "Stop it!" "I really enjoyed that day with a single dagger." He dropped it. "And all that was still not enough to protect you .She looked away but fell on her knees to cry. Sesshomaru attacked before it could say anymore. She cried harder retrieving the dagger "I-I'm so Sorry…" Sesshomaru gripped the dagger throwing it. "Try and kill yourself and I'll make you pay for it." He held her against himself. "Cry if you must." She began to pound on him. "No let go…Please!...please…" He didn't though and he began to kiss her she suddenly began to calm in his arm's she fell asleep against him when her tears began to die down and she slept. Sesshomaru comforted her through the night.

When she woke up she saw Sesshomaru an arm was still firmly placed around her. (Why…) She got up not wanting to wake him. She looked around and began to walk away from him. "Don't you dare think you can run from me Sora." She looked back. "I-I'm not." "Remember what you said to me." "Yes." He put his arms around her only to push her to the ground. "Ek" She fell under him. As he smiled and placed himself on top. He kissed her and she had no choice but to comply. It was long and rough but she kissed him back allowing her mouth to open for him to explore her mouth she blushed crimson. Which only made him smirk as he moved to suck her neck then he surprised her by biting. She moved "What's wrong?" "It just hurt a bit." He helped her up. "Next time I'll be nicer." (Wait next time?) She blushed harder. He put and arm around her waist. "Are you hungry?" He led her towards the river.

Later she had caught enough fish and was cooking it over the open fire Sesshomaru held her against himself when she took one and began to eat it once she took a bite she said "Sesshomaru why don't' you ever eat." "I don't need to I'm a demon since you're a half demon you require food." "Oh" She said taking another bite of fish. "Inuyasha your brother do you hate him?" "…he was the cause for father's death." "Is that why you want to kill him?" "Yes…" "Is that what your father wanted? For his son's to fight?" "I don't know." She began to throw her fish bones into the fire.

**Hello and I know what your thinking when is Strikersky going to get a new name for her OC well lets face it I love the name it means sky and so maybe I will get a new one give me some suggestions and the meanings if it is in Japaness Well thanks again **

**-Strikersky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Strikersky again**

**If any of you have watched the 3rd movie you will know what I'm talking about in this scene so thanks you reading this far.**

She was alone again Sesshomaru had left her alone as he went off somewhere she lied in the grassy field it was covered in flowers. When he came back she said "Sesshomaru?" "I sense something lets go." "Okay." She followed him he seemed to be lost in thought. She took his arm when she saw a blinding light. "Wha-"It was coming from the same village Inuyasha lived in. He smirked. (This is bad Sesshomaru only smiles when it's something bad or it involves me both are bad.) "Don't worry." She nodded yes and continued to follow him. She saw a rocky plain and standing at the cliff she saw Inuyasha he had a sword attached to him. Sesshomaru brought out his sword and said "Sora go hide." His voice was commanding that she did exactly what he told her. She hid behind some rocks. "So Inuyasha another one of father's sword has chosen you as its master." "How am I supposed to know? If you want it you can gladly take it." The sword rose. "But it looks like you're going to have to take it from me." "That was my intention in the first place." They fought it was mostly them arguing till something happened to Inuyasha. (It's almost like he is a demon but that's not possible is it?) She watched as his eyes shot red and the purple marks on his cheeks appeared. (Is the sword taking over his actions?) He began to push Sesshomaru off the cliff. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed and Sesshomaru pushed him back and fell to his knees. Inuyasha looked toward her. (Why is he-) He ran after her. Sora ran away. (What am I to him?) His sword hit the ground and she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome said "Sit." It seemed to stop him. "Sit!" Sora got up Sesshomaru grabbed her. Inuyasha fell to the ground and the sword went away it fly far it was no way to pin point its position. Inuyasha turned back to normal except his hand was bloody and red. Kagome was in pain from the fall. Sora looked at Kagome and then she put her hands above her. "Sora." Sesshomaru said. "Please wait let me help them she's hurt." He looked away and that was when she knew she had permission. Sora began to use herbs she had found to put into her wounds. Inuyasha let this continue. Once she was done Kagome awoke. "Huh it's you Sora." Sora sighed heavily the worst was over. Inuyasha said "You have to get out of here." "No way am I leaving now!" She looked serious Inuyasha was about to leave. As was Sesshomaru. She ran up to him and held his arm. "No you have to stay." He glared and disagreed. "Please…" She said sweetly. "Fine." (Does she know how much power she has over me…? Or am I just going soft.)

Later she had done a most shocking dead she was even surprised she had done it. She got Sesshomaru on one side and Inuyasha on the other Sora sat next to Sesshomaru of course. And she had met some people Totosai he was an elderly man who seemed to have created the swords. Sai was the swords sheath which he fell asleep and that was how the sword escaped. Then there was a flee named Myoga. There was a long awkward silence between them. Kagome said "Totosai why would you make the soungai" "It wasn't me it was the great dog demon." Inuyasha said "How'd it get in Kagome's world?" Myoga said "Well what happens was a long time ago just when your father had died… You see the master had a will of who to give his sword's to. The Tetsaiga the guardian of men to Inuyasha. Then the Tensaiga of heave to you Sesshomaru. You see the last sword The Soungai of Hell well we didn't get instructions on what to do with it….We were thinking about giving it to you Sesshomaru bur-" Sora was curious "But what?" "Well we just went with the idea to the idea of putting the sword in the well and for Sai to guard it." "Sora said "How do you defeat it.?"

Totosai was silent. Myoga said "The only way to defeat it is to use the Tetsaiga and the Tensaiga." She looked at Sesshomaru. (Yeah right they'd never do such a thing.) The rest of the night was kinda tiring trying to stay up as long as she could. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and held her. "Sleep Sora." She fell asleep in his arms. The others had already fallen asleep except for Inuyasha. "What do you want to ask me? Inuyasha" "That girl why do you protect her?" He shrugged. "I don't know why." "So is this a truce?" Sesshomaru glared. "For now." He said as Sora squeezed onto Sesshomaru's kimono. He smiled softly liking the feeling.

Sora woke up early the next morning to see that Sesshomaru was still up. The others seemed to still be asleep. "Want to leave?" She asked knowing the answer. "Yes." She got up and began to walk. When they were far enough he said. "We are going to have a war soon." "Huh?" "Soon…" He kissed her on the lips.

It took them till nightfall to reach their destination. "Here?" She said "Yes." It was a creepy castle with dead samurais walking around. "Sesshomaru, are you going?" "Yes don't go please!" "I have too" He issued he then left she noticed Inuyasha and the others." (There are so many there has to be at least 10,000 Sesshomaru…) One tried to steal Sesshomaru's sword which came flying towards her. She saw and took it. (Sesshomaru's sword) He didn't seem to mind being without it but she heard "Sora!" She grabbed it but something grabbed her in the process. Then he grabbed Kagome she yelled "Inuyasha!" "Sesshomaru!" They both ran after them. So the ghost Sai was also with them.

The giant demon took them to a room in the castle with another human like demon Kagome said "Who's that?" " Origumo he killed Inuyasha's mother." "That's the guy who killed Inuyasha's mom." "Yes" The sword soungai spoke it to Origumo. He said "Girls', girls like you are all Iziyo in my eyes!" When he swung the sword Sora jumped away fast he then ran after Kagome. Kagome tried to use the sheath as a shield to stop him but she fell back Sora blocked her. "How dare you! A real man would never do such a thing!" She glared at him. Kagome looked up at her. "Run Sora…" "No way won't I run!" Then he swung the sword. She blocked it but got cut on her shoulder. She knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it again. But then he swung his sword and she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru she smiled "Sesshomaru!" "Leave now." She put the sword down at his feet. "Be careful." He didn't look back. "Take care of your arm." "Yes." Then Kagome and her ran down stairs. A giant demon came from the stairs and grabbed Kagome. "Kagome!" "Run!" "No way!" Then Inuyasha came from the stairs and grabbed Kagome and sliced the demon in half. "Were's Origumo?" "Upstaris please help Sesshomaru!" Sora pleaded. (Why's this girl so worried about him?) Kagome said "The only way to beat Soungai is to work together!" "No way Sesshomaru would never work together with me!" "No I'm saying you have to work together with Sesshomaru!" He was going up the stairs. "There's… no way that can happen." Kagome looked sad as they ran down the stairs with Sai still with them.

They got down the stairs to see everyone Sora looked in the distance only to see the sword with armour. And it didn't have a head. There was also Sesshomaru and Inuyasha arguing and fighting with the sword but mostly with each other. Sai put up a barrio. Sora saw that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still weren't working together. (Ugh Sesshomaru!) She ran out of the barrior. She ran out "Wait!" They all yelled. She ran up the cliff she wanted to see him catch his eye. Sesshomaru looked back and saw the look of worry and sadness. (No one since then has given me that look why's she so worried.) He then saw the cliff coming down he ran and jumped she fell. Sesshomaru ran to her. (Sora.) He caught her and put her on the cliff only to see the light tears covering her face she pulled on his shirt. "Don't go." She pleaded and cried He sighed. "Don't cry…" (Why do you cry for me Sora? Do you truly love me? I don't understand.) He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. "Please come back." "Sure." He fought with Soungai. "I'll send you both to hell with those human girls!" the sword called. "Sesshomaru…" She put her hands together. Inuyasha said "Backlash wave!" Sesshomaru looked and thought for a moment before saying "Dragon Strike! Sora smiled. (They did it.) The dark sky changed back to its normal blue and the gateway to hell began to disappear and soon everything was back to normal. Soungai fell into the pit of hell and disappeared. (I thought Sesshomaru wanted that sword oh well…) Then when the sword was gone a big light appeared and Sesshomaru looked back to have a shocked expression. "Father?" (Father?) He looked a lot like his son's the only difference was his hair was tied up. He said "Sesshomaru Inuyasha you finally found the answer. You ensured Soungai was sealed forever in the nether world. I have nothing more to teach you but I'm proud of your choices." Inuyasha said "Father wait!" Then he was gone. (What did he mean by choices?) Sora saw Sesshomaru began to walk away Sora ran after him. But she looked back curious and followed after him and continued to stare at the beautiful sky.

The next day she was lying in Sesshomaru's arms sleeping when Sesshomaru got a good look at her arm and it appeared to be healing. He rubbed her cheek and smiled. She began to wake so immediately he kissed her and leaned down to bit her neck. "Eh" She was surprised and said "Hey that hurt." "You're a half demon live with it." (This isn't fair Sesshomaru… Just because I asked you to work with Inuyasha.) He then put her on top of him and put a firm arm around her... She lied in his chest.

"What's the matter?" "Kiss me." It was another order. She was about to leave but he stopped her. (Ugh…) She looked away. "No." "Now." "No." He smirked at her. "If you though it hurt before I can gladly make it worse." She looked down at him. She was starting to notice how handsome he was but (Wait did he say worse? And he would do it too. Jerk.) "I'm waiting….What's your answer?" He then put a tighter grip on her. "Hey." "Answer." She moved putting an arm around him and kissed him he smiled and took advantage of the kiss." When he finally let her breath she yelled "You jerk! Let go." He kissed her again and again she pushed back to catch her breath and pounded "Sesshomaru!" She screamed angrily "Let go!" He didn't of course... When he had finally did she was still angry which only made him happy. "Jerk!" he smiled She was annoyed walking away from him as far as possible. When he said "Don't go too far." He kissed her cheek allowing her to leave. (The arrogant jerk!)

She was walking down the forest "How dare he! Where does he get the nerve! The idiot!" She pounded the tree once. (What happened usally the trees at least split. She looked around. (It's an ordinary tree. Wait what's today!) She freaked out as night came. She suddenly began to change.

Sesshomaru was bored without her not that he was going to admitte it he got up and decided to go get her. (She must still be angry but her scent is a bit off.) He found her. "Sora what's wrong your scent is off." "N-nothing." She stuttered. "Yeah right tell the truth." "No." She sounded scared. "Come here Sora." "No." She backed away frightened. Sesshomaru gripped her hand only to see in the moon light a white bushy fox tail and white ears. (I can see I can have fun with this.) He smiled. "Don't laugh!" He touched her fox ear. (There real…) "No stay away!" "So how long will this last." "The entire night till the next day." "Well this is fine." (Because if someone else found out about this it wouldn't be as fun) "No it isn't!" "Is your strength gone?" "…" The silence continued. She glared at him it was right on the mark. (Wonderful nothing to stop my fun.) "I think I'll enjoy this let's get back." His smile scared her she saw there was something he was planning something call it animal instincts but she ran. He grabbed her tail and smiled wider. "Ouch." "Now I don't want you running away…" He carried her all the way back as she kicked and screamed once back in the grassy field he threw her to the ground. "I'm sorry did that hurt?"

Sora woke up the next morning tired from all the make out sessions. Sesshomaru woke her up with a passionate kiss. She still had the ears and tail. She remembered parts of what had happen he held her there and she could still feel the bite marks he had given her. She was tired and sore from all the biting she told him to stop but he wouldn't she heard him say. "Enjoy last night?" "No and if you try it again I'll-"stopped by a kiss. He whispered in her ear "Not like I raped you." Her face was bloody red by the blush he smirked at her. "You practically did. Jerk!" "If you call that a rape I can't wait to hear you scream when I-""Eek!" She scwarmed and yelled kicking her feet when he had held her and covered her mouth. (Stupid Form!) "Stop screaming Sora you're already making it tempting as it is." He sighed then moved a hand to her waist to show the power he had over her. She stopped immeditly. (This will only last a bit longer I can handle it right?)

Later it was around 3 she was trying to stay as far away as possible away from him. Which was proving harder than she had thought. She saw Sesshomaru. "Stay away from me till I turn back to normal." She said sharply. She saw him smirk at the challenge she was giving him. He gripped her hands. "Na." "Come on can't I enjoy this." "No! You already have!" Her tail waged fast. He rubbed her cheek softly. "Sh…" She scwarmed. "Do you really hate me?" She stopped. "I-I" She thought (Do I? I don't think I do I mean I love it when he smiles , when he holds me close so I can hear his ever so calm heart, and I love it more when he kisses me especially when he's genital.) She turned away. "I don't hate you." "That's a start now do you love me?" "Do you- love me?" He kissed her passionately. "I do Sora…" "Again. Can you kiss me like that again… it makes me feel like you love me." He smiled kissing her once more. "Will you answer my question?" "I-I do L-love you…" She confessed. He let her go. "Turn around for me." "Huh?" "Trust me." She did so and he tied her hair up. She put her hand to her hair to fell something. He pulled her into his chest. "Your mine." "Huh" "This ribbon states your mine my father gave it to me." "What color is it?" "Blue. He told me to give it to a girl I love of course when I was young I never thought I'd use it." Her face was red and then he said "The girl can only allow the man they love to do their hair." She blushed harder burying her face into his chest. Sesshomaru put a hand through her hair and soon enough she fell asleep and she was turned back to normal.

**Hey hoped you liked the chapter I put in a few love scene's but **

**please Review and tell me you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Strikersky here again**

**And in this chapter Sora get's poisoned well read to find out**

When she woke up the next morning Sesshomaru was gone again "Sesshomaru?" She checked her hair; she still had the ribbon on. (Where'd you go?) "Sora…" She turned at being called. She looked behind her only to be kissed she allowed it and heard something fall from his hand to hold her. When he was done he made her sit on his lap. "Where'd you go?" "Nowhere special…" He put something in her lap. Cloth was wrapped around it. "Open it." She did so. (Fruit?) There were apples, oranges, and pears. He caught her smile and kissed her. "Thank you" She held him. "As long as you're happy." (I love her smile I hope to see it more.)

A week later Sora was alone and bored they had been traveling a lot. Sesshomaru just went to look ahead. Then she saw something. "A bee's?" "No a Samyasho" She looked up. "Come, there should be a hive somewhere. Naraku will see you with those bugs." "Okay." She looked. "There it is." But just then they tried to attack her but missed. Because of Sesshomaru's sword... "Hide." She did so but one ha stung her arm. When Sesshomaru destroyed the hive. "Ah." (This hurts.) She rolled up her sleeve to see the stinger go inside her skin... "Sora?" (It's so hot.) Sesshomaru lifted her up. Her eyes were heavy so she closed her eyes. "You're a bit warm." "… All he could hear was her panting. (The stingers will kill her. I have to go get her medicine from that guy Gengengi.) He put her on his back. "Sora you'll be okay soon." He held with her. (I only have till sunset at most.)

When he got to an old hut he went in and saw an old woman and a demon or something under the blanket. "Excuse me I'm looking for someone named Gengengi," "Are you here to kill my son?" she asked in a harsh voice. "No …I came here hoping to get some senenso berries from you." "Well your just going to have to wait Gengengi is not going out today." He then looked at the blanket. "Gengengi tell me just where I can get them myself." The old women said. "Why would you go get it?" "If I don't she will die…" He said softly. "But that medicine is only good to demons." "She's a half demon it will work on her." A map came from him. "Here is a map to what you're looking for." He felt a great deal of stress leave him. "Thank you…" He kindly smiled. "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru ran with Sora on his back. (I'm almost there.) "Hang on Sora…" Her breathing was getting heavier and faster. He jumped onto the nearby cliff. And picked it. "Sora…."he carried her. She looked at him. "Eat this." He put the berry into her mouth. Her fever went down and her breathing evened out. He held her tight. "I thought I might have lost you…." She hugged him back. "I-I won't leave you promise…" He kissed her once before letting her sleep.

3 days later Inuyasha was talking to Myoga. "I need to get my sword stronger." "Well master Inuyasha Totosai said that a way to get the Tensaiga stronger is to destroy a stronge demon." "Yes but I need to get stronger now." "Well you can always destroy Sesshomaru's treasure." "Treasure?" "Yes your father gave it to him a single blue ribbon. It was a kind of treasure. He always has it with him." "Well then I'll just go steal it." "But Master Inuyasha!" But he was already gone.

Sora smiled at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru?" "Huh." She held him he smiled. "Help me?" Her hair was undone. "Okay." He tied the ribbon on her hair. "That okay?" "Yeah." He then smelt something he blocked her. Inuyasha appeared out of the forest with everyone. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Go." She nodded no. He lifted her up putting her in a tree branch. "Stay her I'll be right back." "Okay…" She sat there. Then Inuyasha appeared. "Sesshomaru!" "…What do you want Inuyasha?" He said annoyed. "What I want is your treasure." "Treasure I don't have anything of the sort." He wasn't lying. "Fine then I'll fight you for it." As they fought she watched as Sesshomaru was cut. Sesshomaru…" Then Inuyasha's friends spotted her. Sora watched when she heard Miroku say "Inuyasha Sesshomaru doesn't have the ribbon it's on Sora!" "What!" Inuyasha did wind scar for Sesshomaru to dodge. Inuyasha jumped on the same branch. He saw it on her hair. "I just want the ribbon." "No!" He tried to take it but she yelled "Stay away!" She jumped down then ran into Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru held her. "Why do you want this Inuyasha I doubt you'll look good in it?" ignoring that "If I destroy it I can get stronger." "How?" Then Totosai came. Inuyasha what are you doing here?" "Trying to destroy Sesshomaru's treasure like Myoga told me!" Myoga said who finally caught up "That won't work." "WHAT!" Totosai said "What the master said was meant for Sesshomaru and it wasn't for strength. Sesshomaru was meant to give it to the one he loved." There was a stronge silence knowing who it was on. "Oh I think the thing I meant to say was you have to kill the one he gave it to. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as to say 'Touch her and you will not have a quick death.' "Stupid Myoga I can never kill a girl" He put away his sword. (So I wonder why Sesshomaru loves this girl she's a half demon like me.) He looked away. "I'm sorry if I hurt her." He went away along with others. She looked up he said "Am I that precious to you Sora?" She didn't answer as he kissed her lips she then pushed on him. "Don't-""Come on please…" "No." She tried to push him away. She looked down and he rubbed her cheek to move hair out of her face. She nodded no as he put arms around her and used his other hand to lift her chin up. He kissed her neck. "Don't Sesshomaru." "Okay…but" He removed the hand on her chin and it made its way under her dress. She screamed which surprised him. "Let Go Now!" He did and smirked she glared at him he went close again and she yelled. "Don't touch ME!" "Then when?" "Fuck you!" "Okay He gripped her hands she screamed "I told you don't touch me!" "Just relax Sora." "Not till you leave me alone." "I can make you fell-""No! I don't want to hear it!" He separated sighing. "You old Perv!" "I'm not old how old are you…" "Not as old as you ""How long do you want me to wait?" "…" "Just tell me Sora or I'll have to guess." "I'll tell you…." "Okay I'll wait as long as I have to." She blushed bright red.

One week later it was getting late and she was tired from all the walking when she spotted at hot spring. "A hot spring." "Go ahead if you want too." She glared at him knowing he could not be trusted. "Do you want me to join you?" "No! Don't you dare peek!" "Okay but I can't promise anything." "…" "How about this I will not peek if I can do anything to you for the rest of the night….Oh. And I won't rape you." (Hm…I guess that's fair.) "Fine."

She had gotten into the bath and she finally relaxed. (I wonder how long I have been traveling with him. I remember before I hated him and he had the emotions of a block of ice. And Naraku what is he up too… Oh well…) She soon got out.

Sesshomaru was waiting for her in the same spot he motioned for her to sit with him. She did so and he tied her hair back up. "Now for your part of the deal." He pulled her into his lap and began to kiss her she didn't stop him. She put her arms around his neck. And he continued to kiss her down to her shoulder. When he bite her she twitched and she felt him lick her and he let her go. (I can't ever hurt her…) She looked at him. "Why does he look at me like I might break?) She kept her arms around him and kissed him he was surprised and kissed back. She smiled a little and fell asleep in his chest.

The next few days later she was waiting for Sesshomaru till she felt something coming closer she backed away till she backed into someone's chest. She looked up it was Sesshomaru. (How does he do that without me knowing?) "Go hide." She did so and then she saw a man come from the trees. He had long black hair in a braid, with purple eyes, and he was human, (But there is something off with his scent.) Then she saw some Samyasho behind him. The bugged talked to him in his ear. "He has the girl?" It talked in his ear. "Okay then Sesshomaru all I want is the girl who travels with you." Sesshomaru brought out his sword. "Fine I'll fight with you." "But it seemed the guy had no sword. "How can he fight him without a sword?" "You would think so huh?" She looked behind him to see 6 other human's but the same scent. "Sessh-" She fainted and one of them carried her away.

Sesshomaru was starting to notice Sora's scent was getting further and further away and he figured it out. "What do you want her for?" "Who knows all we wanted was to give her to Naraku. Don't worry we won't kill her" He then disappeared. (He's gone and Sora's scent along with it.) Sesshomaru walked away hiding his hidden frustration.

**Hey I know what your thinking the band of seven ****Bankotsu's my favorite to tell the truth.**

**Please Reveiw. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo since my last chapter was a bit short I made this one a bit longer.**

A day later Sora was just regaining contioness. She heard voices "Just how hard did you hit her Renkotsu?" "I thought a half demon could handle it." "You better hope you didn't kill her." "She's still breathing don't worry about that." She felt a cold hand on her neck. (His hands are cold.) She slapped the person proving she was still half awake. Then she rubbed her eyes... Once open she looked to see a bunch of shocked expressions and the person she slapped gave her an angry glare. Along with purple marks on his face, -, eyes, and pale skin. "Who are you?" she said. The guy fighting Sesshomaru was there also. He said "Don't worry we aren't going to kill you." He smirked. "Where's Sesshomaru?" "…" The guy she slapped said "Why did we take her?" "We did it only for Naraku I don't know why he would want her in the first place. But she will be traveling with us for a while so let's play nice. "I'm Bankotsu the leader. And that's Jankotsu." It was a cross dresser who didn't seem to like her. "Renkotsu…" The she slapped said. "That's Ginkotsu." He was a robot man. He had many weapons on him. Then there was Mukoksu and Kykotsu he was huge... Bankotsu then said "Now tell me half breed what's your name?" She turned away. "I don't have to tell you anything…" "Brave word half breed." "Brave words from a dead human." "So you know?" "Of course you smell of dirt and grave yard soil, and your heart is clearly not beating." "Pretty smart we live with the sacred jewel shards." Jankotsu spoke up Do you really think you should tell her brother?" "Why she's hardly a threat." She was now insulted. "Hey you over confident human!" She punched him only for him to dodge. "That was close if it makes you feel any better why not try again."" "…" She did so and they began to fight. Bankotsu was quite impressed. "Pretty good how about if i you win you tell me your name?" "And if I win." "Not likely but I'll give you what you want." "Fine." She'd come so close to winning but she'd fallen on the ground and he said "So how about a name?" She sighed "Sora…" "Sora?" She nodded and got up. (Sesshomaru where are you?) She looked to the forest. Bankotsu then got her to sit across from him. To say "You're actually kinda cute." He said getting a better look at her.

Sesshomaru was by himself still looking for Sora he'd seem to find there scent. (Sora just be safe and don't do anything stupid...) He continued to walk it had been a while since he had gotten a good rest but he could stand not having her with him any longer.

The next day she had woken up to realize she was on someone's back even though she had clearly remembered lying on the grass. It was Bankotsu carrying her. "Put me down." Everyone heard her Bankotsu said "Stay there we'll be there in a few minutes." They arrived on a grassy cliff. Bankotsu put her down and sat there he took out a brush and paper. And he wrote. (What is he doing!) Sora was dumbstruck. "Sora" He said getting up. "Come here" Someone pushed her so that she had fallen in his arms. He automatically put his arms around her. "Let Go!" She pushed him and fell to the ground. She glared at him he said 'You can read and write right?" She didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Now why don't you make a note that say's that I am coming to take my sword back to that village." She then looked to see the giant village. "Do it yourself." Sora said "Renkotsu you're good at this stuff like this Right." "Yes?" "Well can you." "Of course." When he was done Bankotsu read it. "I like it Thanks. Now Sora can you deliver this?" She nodded no. A boy came he looked a bit like Sango "Oh Kohaku can you deliver this to that village? You are a ninja aren't you" "No I'm not- yes I can."

Later Sora was forced to ride on Ginkotsu as the infiltrated the castle. Renkotsu stood in front of her. Bankotsu gripped her hand and all she heard were frightened screams of people including children Sora couldn't stand it. It pained her so and Bankotsu single handed took down all the guard's in the castle with Sora standing by his side. (So much blood I can't stand it! Sesshomaru Help Me!) She was scared but Bankotsu was having too much fun to notice. They finally reached the top of the castle Sora dropped to her knees scared. Bankotsu said "What' wrong?" He brushed a hand across her face. "N-nothing." "Well come." She tried but couldn't move she was too scared. Bankotsu lifted her with one arm. "Let's go." He ran with her in his arms. Then when they reached their emperors room he put her down. "I've come back for my companion." "Oh yes take it and leave the castle. The sword was in the middle of the room and it was huge. "Oh you even polished it for me." "Of course." He lifted it with one hand it was very impressive. "Please become a body guard for me." Bankotsu looked in discussed "Didn't you read my letter I said wash your neck and wait." In one hit he chopped off his head. Blood hit her face and a little on Bankotsu. She was stunned she couldn't move. Bankotsu wiped the blood off. She touched her face to see the blood... (NH-) She shooked with fear. Bankotsu noticed and began to wipe the blood off her like it was nothing. She smacked his hands away. (How could he? He destroyed a town for this! I can't stand blood Sesshomaru!) There was still blood on her cheek he wiped it off then said. "Were leaving." She got up but her body moved on its own. Once she got out it was only worse the smell of rotting corpses and the scattered bodies of human's it was more for her to take in. She wanted to cry but not in front of them. Her face was pale. Bankotsu rubbed her face. "What's wrong half breed never seen death?" She nodded yes. "So why so shocked." "…" She saw the rest of the band of seven drinking sake. Bankotsu kept her close to him. Renkotsu said "So you have your companion back." "Of course now to get Suikotsu" Jankotsu said "Yes he will be easy to find." But she could remember anymore she didn't have the heart to hear they talked about the kill's they made the screams of terror so she blocked it out to remember Sesshomaru.

Later Bankotsu gave her some food. "You eat right?" "…" "I guess so." She didn't want to hear him let only look at him. "You have to eat take it." "No I don't need it." She knew she couldn't eat with all that she witnessed today it would just make her puke. He put the food down and left.

Late that night Sora was sleeping along with the other but she was dreaming. "Sesshomaru?" He looked back at her with cold eyes like when she had first met him. She walked away. "Don't go please!" She ran after him but it was like her running didn't make a difference. She couldn't catch up with him. "Sesshomaru please don't leave me…" But no matter what she did she couldn't catch him and he left her alone crying. "Why… Sesshomaru…"

She woke up with tears in her eyes she wiped them away it was still very late the moon was still out She felt the ribbon in her hair. She wanted to cry but she stopped herself and closed her eyes trying to reassure herself. She didn't notice Bankotsu as he walked up to her. She looked up surprised. He lifted her and carried her away. "Tell me why you cried?" "…" He put her down once far enough. "You can trust me." "No…I can't." "Just tell me." He rubbed her cheek she slowly pushed away. But his hand's stopped her. As he pulled her close. "What are you-"He kissed her lips but she didn't like it. She tried to push him away. (Why's he?) He force her into another kiss. "Stop IT!" She yelled but he had pulled her to the ground. He began to lick and bite but in no mean kind it was forceful and painful. Her shoulder was covered in marks. She screamed loudly soon after he stopped and kissed her roughly on the lips which would have leaved a normal person a bruise. She was so close to crying but continued to stop herself. "The others might come looking let's go." She went unwilling scared her try something else.

Morning came but with no sleep still traumatized by what had happened. They had now separated leaving her with Jankotsu and Mukotsu. She followed them. In the afternoon they got to the outside of a village. She saw Inuyasha and the gang. Jankotsu said "Inuyasha I'm so glad to see you!" He was Sora looked away they realized she was captured. Jankotsu and Inuyasha fought. While the others took care of Mukotsu who used poisons. Sora felt someone put arms around her she turned only to be kissed full on the lips. "Sesshomaru…" She cried not ever wanting to let him go. "What did they do to you?" He looked at the marks on her neck. She felt ashamed. "I-I couldn-"He kissed her a bit more rough. "I won't for give then. Stay here Sora." "No!" She cried. "Sh… Sora it's okay." She held onto him. "I'll come back just wait I'll destroy them all." He said sharply. He went and left her as Sora watched but Jankotsu picked her up and ran. "Sesshomaru!" She was knocked out.

The next morning she awoke on Bankotsu's back. "So you rebuilt Ginkotsu?" "Yes he is better than before but before he was practically destroyed because of Sesshomaru. What about Kykotsu?" "He's gone I put his jewel in my Banyu." "What about Mukotsu and Jankotsu?" "Mukotsu and Jankotsu?" "Mukotsu is gone and his jewel is with me. Jankotsu said she'd meet us later she's still battling with a guy named Koga." She was off his back. (Sesshomaru…) Bankotsu took her.

Later Jankotsu caught up with them. "Bankotsu where are we going next?" "We have to get Suikotsu back." "Well it will take a bit of convincing the nice doctor."

They soon got to the outside of the village Bankotsu took her arm she saw kids in the hut. "Suikotsu what are you doing?" "The guy they talked too looked like a nice guy and did look like a doctor Jankotsu said. Threatened the kids. "Come with us or I will kill them." "Okay but don't hurt them!" They kept their word but once they went to the village she saw Suikotsu's hair stared to change his black hair spiked up, and there were green marks on his face. She got scared and backed away Bankotsu stopped her by holding her arm. He attacked the villagers. Sora closed her eyes she didn't want to see anymore killing of dying. She looked away but then Inuyasha and his gang came they fought them and Bankotsu took Sora by the arm. They didn't to fight not yet. Bankotsu said "Let's retreat for now!" Jankotsu said "Later Inuyasha!" Renkotsu then breathed out finer and they were gone.

The next day Sora listened to them talk. "Renkotsu, Ginkotsu go and get Koga's jewel shards then bring them to me." "Yes…" Then they went.

Later that night she was woken up by Bankotsu he held her again and took her. He tried to kiss her but she stayed away from him. "What's wrong Sora?" "Stay away." "Can't you see I love you?" "Well I hate you." "Why? Do you love Sesshomaru?" "Yes…" She told the truth and he saw in her eyes love for Sesshomaru He back handed her. "Forget about him! I'm better and stronger!" "I don't care… I love him." She got slapped again harder.

The next morning Bankotsu said "Jankotsu… Suikotsu… I want you to take Sora within the barrior and wait for Sesshomaru and kill him." Jankotsu said "She won't make it within the barrio and neither will he they both have demon blood." "They can handle it" (Sesshomaru please don't follow…) Sora then said "I'm not your bait! I won't do it!" Suikotsu said "You don't have to do a thing." She was lifted up. "Hey no I don't want to!"

Later Sora was still making a fuss and they were half way there. Suikotsu dropped her. "Shut up!" Jankotsu didn't seem to care either she was rather annoying. "You don't get it! We can kill you." "Well do it I don't!" He looked to see there was no sign of fear in her eye. "Dang it!" He knew he couldn't kill her so he scratched her arm. Blood dripped down his arm. Sora put her hand on it to make pressure. Jankotsu said "That will make Sesshomaru worry." (Sesshomaru?)

They were getting closer and closer to the barrio Sora couldn't walk any longer. There was a shock of pressure. Jankotsu said "So even on a half demon it has a great effect "Guess so." He was lifted up bringing her in father in the barrio. Jankotsu said "I think we went too far for him!" But in front of them was Sesshomaru. Sora was feeling faint. She blacked out. "Do anything Sesshomaru and Suikotsu will kill her." "…" They fought but then Sesshomaru was being slowed in the barrio too but to throw his sword and it hit Suikotsu's heart. He put his hand through Jankotsu's heart... Sora fell from his hands still unconsous Jankotsu said "Up close your kinda handsome Suikotsu throw her!" He threw her father into the barrio and she screamed loudly as she'd been purified. She fell but an arrow hit Suikotsu's neck. It had purified him. "Dang witch!" She ran from the priestess with long white hair and with a stronge resemblance of Kagome. Sesshomaru didn't care he lifted Sora only to see that her hair turned black, fangs were missing, and she was completely human. He rubbed her cheek as she slept and walked father away from the barrio. Sora was beginning to wake she was feeling better. "Sesshomaru?" She was on his back. "I wondered when you would wake." She held his neck a bit tighter and began to cry. "I missed you." "Me too." She looked at her hair it was black and her fangs were missing. "My fangs there gone and my hair its black!" "Yes you turned human when you went too far into the barrior." "Human?" "Yes human." He said calmly. "But if it's effecting me what about you!" "Not as much as yourself." "Go back now! You're going to kill yourself!" "I'm not, don't worry." She got off of him. Then Sesshomaru knew something was coming. "Get behind me." She did only to see Bankotsu. He said "Because of you every last one of the band of seven is dead. I'm the only one left so you must die so I can avenge their deaths and that half breed Inuyasha." "You should have never tried to take her." "Oh… your half demon girl don't worry I'll take care of her!" Sora shook. Sesshomaru got angry "How dare you touch her!" Sesshomaru took out his sword. They fought but because of the barrior Sesshomaru was slow. But he was still winning. Sora couldn't stand anymore killing. Bankotsu realized he was going to lose. (I'm losing I guess I'll have to kill her.) Bankotsu smirked and threw his sword at her. Sora put her arms in front of her. But Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and swung it back at him it stabbed through him. Sesshomaru was about to permanently destroy him when Sora screamed no. "Stop no more! I've seen enough!" (Why's she so sad…? But her parents were killed in front of her eyes but he hurt her…) He put his sword down. Then put a hand on her head. "Okay…I won't" He lifted her up into his arms. "Bankotsu try to lay a hand on her again and I will kill you No matter what." Bankotsu blacked out

Sesshomaru took her away and held her tightly Sora had stopped crying. They were nearing a cliff and the barrio was gone so her demonic power returned she stayed in his arms. She returned to normal. Sesshomaru rubbed her cheek. Then out of nowhere Naraku came. "What do you want Naraku?" "Nothing but it seems to be you are enjoying that girl." "…" "Soon I'll have to take her back." "You won't you'll never take her from me." "We'll see." "The scent of the dead priestess you killed her." "Do you care for her?' "She was of no interest to me. I let her die." Sora was dumbstruck. He was gone. She then noticed things there was red cloth and a bow on the ground. She though (does this belong to the priestess?) Inuyasha came running and saw her holding the bow. "Sesshomaru was Kikyo here?" "She was" "Why didn't you stop Naraku?" "It was your fault for not being here to stop it." "No it wasn't it was hers!" He looked at Sora... "Whenever she's around something bad happens" Sora got scared and Sesshomaru saw it he placed her in his arms. "Don't you dare blame her for your actions!" Sesshomaru picked her up and began to walk. "Hurt her Inuyasha and I will kill you." With that she saw Inuyasha fall to his knees and say faintly "Kikyo…" Sora looked at him and the look he saw was a man who might never be repaired. (I'm sorry Inuyasha.) She was taken away.

Later Sesshomaru said "Don't listen to him." She nodded. (Why does he always protect me?) He then rubbed her cheek and kissed her she soon began to rest against his chest.

**Sorry about Bankotsu but you know what happen's after he goes after Inuyasha and so yeah.**

**I don't like Kikyo that so I did not write much about her.**

**So please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo this is Strikersky and I want to say I hope you liked the story and all but this is the last chapter I made it extra long try and read my new story coming out soon called the last Cosmos. So thanks for reading this is Strikersky.**

It was a week later and the band of seven were slowly being forgotten Sora was following behind Sesshomaru but something was wrong. (Why's it so hot… so thirsty…) Sora fell but Sesshomaru caught her in good time. "You okay?" "I'm fine…" He put a hand on her head. "Yeah right" He then saw an abandoned hut on the side of the road. "Come." "I'm tired just let me rest sleep." "Fine but let's go into the hut." He put her down and immeditly she fell asleep. "Sora." "…" "SORA." She looked up. "I'll be back in a bit no one should come here okay." She nodded the he left.

After he was gone the most unlikely people came in because of the unexpected ran. It was Inuyasha and the gang. "Okay Kagome we can stay her but as soon as the rain lets up were-"He stopped because he saw Sora. "Huh…" "What?" They all looked to see her under the blanket. Kagome said "Poor girl." Miroku said "But if she is here where is Sesshomaru?" Sango scanned around to see he was nowhere in sight. "He's not here." Kagome put a hand on her head. "She's burning up." Inuyasha said "Leave her alone Kagome." "How can you be so rude Inuyasha when a lady I sick you take extra care of them." Sango took the moment to hit Miroku with the Hirikotes.

Sesshomaru came back leaving what he brought outside it was raining and it was not going to fit in the house. "Sora I'm back how's your-"He came in only to see she was being taken care of by Inuyasha's was in the corner sulking and ignored. Sora looked up. "Sesshomaru?" He walked forward and picked her up. She fell right back to sleep. "So you came back here I thought you abandoned her." "Inuyasha!" "…" He sat down with her still in his arms. "Still angry are you Inuyasha?" "Shut up it's the girl's fault and you know it." "As I told you before it was your own actions." Inuyasha put a hand on his sword. The others saw were this was going. "When will you realize that clay priestess isn't dead." Inuyasha was dumbstruck. "What?" "Now dare you try to kill her or fight me I don't have the time for I'm neither in the position or mood." "How do I know I can trust you?" "You can't…" There was silence as Sesshomaru held Sora.

The next morning Sora woke up she was hungry so she got off of Sesshomaru. Only to see the rest of them. "Oh… what happen?" Sesshomaru was awake. "You made a lot of people worry." "Sorry…" She said sadly. Kagome then said "Its fine." Sango said "Of course." They were all awake now. She walked outside for some much needed air there she saw a basket of food. Sora smiled. "Is this for me?" "…yes." "I can't eat all this but…" She knocked it down to see fruit... She began to gather things she wanted. Inuyasha and the others were a bit shocked. Miroku said to Sango "Isn't that the same thing Inuyasha did for Kagome?" "…" "Kagome you can have the rest of this I don't think I can carry it all. Think of it as a thank you…" Kagome said "We can't accept this…" Miroku said "What a lovely idea as a thank you for this will you bear-"The sentence didn't get very far when Sesshomaru shot his glare. They left and she waved good bye.

It was nearing a week later Sora was following Sesshomaru as they got closer to the ocean. "Sesshomaru why are we here?" (I don't know myself) "Don't worry about it." He kissed her cheek. "Okay…"

Later that night she was in an old hut she laid on Sesshomaru's lap when she felt something. "Sesshomaru?" "I know demons are coming this way." "What?" There were many demon birds that attacked the village. It brought the entire village to flames. "Were leaving now." She got up and followed up the mountain to a shrine it was not yet in flames when she saw a guy with red hair, red eyes, and a fan for a weapon. "Lord Sesshomaru…we must finish our battle but what have we here a young girl." He smirked. "A half demon at that…" "Go Sora." She nodded as she watched them fight with fire and Sesshomaru with his sword. They destroyed everything and anything in their way. Till Sesshomaru cut his head off. "Very nice let's continue our next battle on Hori island, till then I'll take your girl." "Huh?" He disappeared. "Sora!"

Sora was then on the island she saw in the distance. She was kidnapped and there were two other demons and one giant turtle demon. One had white and black tiger pattern with a cannon. While the other had a long blue braid and two swords on his back. His red eyes caught hers then looked away. "What have you brought us Kyora "Nothing special she's just bait for Lord Sesshomaru. Ryura" The guy with the tiger pattern said "She's kinda cute." "Now Jura don't hurt her till after Sesshomaru is dead. Till then leave her be." "What?" the both said. "Of course we don't need her now and as long as she bears the mark of the four war gods she can't escape." They smiled. She was pushed and then cut on her back there glowed 4 red marks. "You can leave now little girl…" She brought herself to rise up and run before she could realize the pain they gave her. (What was that and why does it hurt so bad?) She then saw a village and walked toward it. (A village?) She ran.

Once there she realized the place was abandoned. (I…should have known…) Then she heard a voice it was soft but sad it was the voice of someone singing… She ran toward it. She saw kids but they were like her half demons. There were 5. They stopped when they saw her. "I'm very sorry to surprise you but I heard you singing that sad song. The girl with the blue hair said "Who are you? And why are you here?" "Sora and I was kidnapped by these guys the four war gods…" Who are all of you?" We live here this is our home." A blonde haired girl said and on her head were small horns. "Those who bear the marks of the four war gods are trapped here." "Mark on your back." "Yes." "Uh…" (That means I'm trapped here too.) Then they all introduced themselves the blue head girl was Asagi, the blonde was Moegi, there were two twin boys with green and orange hair named Dia and Roku, and the last was a shy boy named Shion. (So there all half demons like me.) Then they began to sing and play there instruments again. Sora listened carefully to the words even though she didn't quite know what the meaning was. At the end of the song she heard "What are you doing here?" It was Inuyasha and his friends. She didn't answer. "Hello Kagome, Sango, Shippo." "Don't ignore me!" She then saw a small girl she also seemed to be a half demon. Asagi came down and slapped her. "I told you to stay away." Inuyasha said "Don't blame her. I came here to destroy the four war gods. You have my word." Dai said "You hear that Roku he says he's going to destroy the four war gods." "Some idoit said the same thing 50 years ago but he ran away instead right." He then punched then both in the head. Asagi then said "I'm sorry but I have to go…" But as they were walking Jura and the Turtle were in sight. "Inuyasha, Kagome you guys go me Sango and Shippo will take care of this." Sora followed Asagi and the others were going to where Asagi was to sacrifice herself.

When they finally got there Sora thought (It's hot up here.) Then she saw a cauldron. They called it the cauldron of residence... "Asagi you can't do this!" Kagome said "let's think of something." "There's nothing you can do with my small sacrifice the children can keep living a bit longer." "BUT-"Sora said. "Just leave me alone I'm doing this for all of you!" She ran up the stairs crying. "Asagi!" Then Inuyasha followed. "Stop following me!" "No way till I destroy that thing I can't get out of here." Then Inuyasha hit it with the wind scar. "Hey it didn't work." Asagi grabbed him "Stop you can't." "Don't be in such a hurry to die!" Then fire came out dragging both Inuyasha and Asagi into the cauldrons "Asagi!" "Inuyasha!" They saw the door close and they couldn't get them open. "Oh no." Sora waited but it wasn't helping so she looked around for something but she noticed on the cauldrons there were words written. "Hey what does this mean?" They began to explain to her but it sounded a lot like the song they sang. "Hey isn't that the song you sang?" "So we have to put a human hand and a demon hand together?" Sora said. Kagome said "What about this part?" "Only those who have a heart of loving and tenderness may put their hands on this panel." Roku said "We have a human." Dai said "But we need a demon." Sora said "Speak of the devil." "Huh?" They all said. She saw Sesshomaru she ran. "Sesshomaru! Can you do me a favor?" She smiled. "Depends what?" She dragged him. "When I say so put your hand on this panel." "Fine." "Okay Kagome! 1, 2, 3!" They both put there hand on the panel. Someone then came and threw it was Inuyasha. He had a small box in his hands. "Sora." "If I told you, you would have said no." "Sora…" They were about to fight when they felt something she then saw a Kikyo in different clothing and her smell was different. She attacked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha." "Go Kagome I'll catch up."But- Hey!" She was then in a rage. Shion hid behind Asagi. Sora said "Kagome can be scary sometimes." "Sora was staying here." "Okay sorry Kagome. I have to leave now." "Okay."

As soon as they were far enough she said "Sesshomaru… I can't leave…" "Why because of them?" "No… I have a mark that won't let me get passed the barrior on the island. And it won't go away till the 4 war go are dead." "Where's the mark?" "On my back." "They hurt you?" "…" He then gripped her. "I'm sorry you got hurt." "…" "It's not your fault." (She's always was in danger because of me) Then they saw Kyora. "Go hide." She nodded. "You Lord Sesshomaru I have my full power now." They fought he was stronger than before. Sesshomaru said "Dragon strike." It hit the cauldron and he put his sword in his sheath. "What is that the best you got!" Then the dragon appeared in and killed him. Sesshomaru then went to her. She held him one of the marks were gone. And there were 2 more left. "One left Sesshomaru." "Good…" He kissed her. They soon got to the area of the fight it was the four war gods combined together. "Sesshomaru?" "I'll be right back." "Okay." She saw them fight but was destroyed by Inuyasha. They were all free and they left as soon as it had happened. The island was collapsing

A month later Sora walked by Sesshomaru's side. "Where are we going Sesshomaru?" "You'll see…" He smiled. But there was no truth to that smile it was empty.

As soon as they got there they were in a grassy field and there were also a small hut. "Did you do this for me Sesshomaru it's nice." His smile was gone. "Sora…" She smiled. "Yeah?" "It's time we say good bye." "Are you going away for a bit I'll wait for you." "…No it's for good." "Huh What No!" She began to cry hard, and the tears felt as if they might never stop for her. "You can't leave please I'll do anything! Please…" He tried to wipe her never ending tears but it only proved hopeless. "You'll be happier without me…" (And you'll never be in harm's way.) "You idiot! I ha-hate you!" She tried to hit him but she could bring herself to do it. (I can't hurt him I love him even if he-) He backed away as she slowly fell to her knees. (I can't stand to see her like this but I'm not allowing her to get hurt because of me.) "I'm sorry…" He said then was gone she was left alone.

Sesshomaru began to walk father and father away from her once he saw her crying face he knew he couldn't leave het he loved her more than his life more than he should so much that . He put a hand in his pocket. "I can't live without her… I realize that now…"

Sora was on the ground crying when she saw Naraku "So he left you…You should have known it was going to happen. You always belonged to me." He lifted her up and she was gone.

Sesshomaru ran back "Sora where are you?" He noticed the smell in the air "Naraku…"

Sora was in a room in a castle she was wearing a very fancy kimono. Naraku came in. "How beautiful…" "What do you want with me?" She still wore the ribbon. "You… to marry me." "Huh? I won't-"She said in a sharp whisper. "What was that?" Naraku smirked. "No! NEVER!" She cried only to be slapped hard she fell to the ground. "I'll deal with you later I have a guest now…" She got out of the room to wonder. (What did he mean by a guest?)

She soon got outside. She saw Naraku and Sesshomaru. "You came all this way for her?" "Yes I want her back." "I don't think she wants to see you…" "I'll see her because I love her…" She felt the tears coming down her cheeks. Sesshomaru had to protect her and with this power he destroyed Naraku for good. Sora was still sad so she backed away from the door. He opened the door and looked down at her then smiled and held her tight. "I'm sorry I left you…" She gripped his shirt. "Don't ever leave me again!" "Promise…"

Later they were walking together on their way to their new home. "How do I know you won't leave me Sesshomaru?" "Give me your hand." She did so and he took a ring out of his pocket and put it on her finger. "Marry me?" "Yes…" They made it back. Sesshomaru put them on the futon and put her body in between his legs. He kissed her head. "I love you Sesshomaru." He smiled.

One week later Sora was happy Sesshomaru was always by her side. That night Sora said "Sesshomaru I still haven't given you everything." "Huh?" "My innocents." "I won't push you." "Just don't leave when I do." "Okay…" He kissed her gently.

The next morning Sora was waking up and was feeling a bit sore. She first noticed that Sesshomaru was gone. She immeditly had gotten up dressed. (Where is he?) She then went outside. (Did he really leave? He wouldn't would he?) "Maybe he did… You Ungrateful DOG!"" "I was expecting a warm welcome not an interrogation…" "Huh?" She turned behind her to see him. "Now that wasn't a present god morning." "Huh sorry…" "It's okay…" He kissed her again. She realized later that he had only left to get food for her and thought he'd be back before she had woken up. She forgave him.

The next day Sora had begun to notice Sesshomaru was feeling depressed. "What's the matter?" He smiled. "Nothing…" She didn't believe it though. Soon after she had decided to take a walk. (Why can't he tell me the truth..?) And she sighed sadly. She then saw Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha are you looking for Sesshomaru?" "No you…" "Huh why me?" "Because he's going to kill you." "I don't believe you." She said walking away. "But it's true." "Stop lying!" "It's not a lie." "I know you hate him but-""Haven't you ever wondered what happen to Rin and Jaken they died by his hand!" (He looks like he's telling the truth but-"She ran in the opposite direction. She saw Sesshomaru. "What's the matter you look frightened." "Sesshomaru please tell me what happened to Rin and Jaken?" "Ran into Inuyasha did you?" He smiled "Come I'll tell you." She followed. "Well you see that day I had left them alone as I leave you. But when I came back I saw Naraku he had killed them and That's when Inuyasha appeared in his own way he wanted to protect you but I never hurt them they were my friends…" Then she saw a grave stone with their names on it. She smiled. "I didn't believe Inuyasha not for a second but it's nice to know the truth. "I know I was planning to tell you." "Was that why you were so sad?" "Yeah." She held Sesshomaru. He smiled at the girl. "Thanks…" "I'll stay by your side forever…. Promise." "You know I'll hold that against you." "I know."

A week later Sora was getting really moody and would be irritated at the slightest of things. She was currently going in the opposite direction he was going. (Why is it always like this?)

It was now a month later Sesshomaru was just getting back with more food. When Sora came running she pounded on his chest. "Ugh Sesshomaru you did this to me!" "What?" She looked sick and ran for the bushes puking. She came back after. "Sora you're sick again… man it's like you have morning sickness." Sesshomaru thought (Wait she sick, eating more than usual, and has mood swings is she-) "Are you pregnant?" She gave him a sad look. "Do you not want to be?" "I was scared you didn't want a child." He smiled. "I do want a baby… Is that all you were worried about? You had me scared to death." "Sorry but it's hard to tell what you think." He kissed her. "You don't have to worry I'll accept anything from you or our baby." He smiled again. When the child was born it was a beautiful baby girl she and her name was Rin they had lived happily together and it all started with a blue ribbon…

END

**I hope you liked it I had fun writing it Inuyasha was my first anime I ever watched and Sesshomaru was one of my favorite charictors because he even thought he acted liked he didn't care he truly did. I came to admire that. So for everyone who liked Sesshomaru and my story please review.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
